


Akumu

by Kanarek13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>Time to continue the fun with the art meme. A perfect example of how unexpected things hit me without warning. I already had my plan but then I came across some pics and bam, another idea, hee :D This one is for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/"><b>angelita26</b></a> who prompted me with poor Stiles having a nightmare about the Nogitsune and all the evil things it made him do :P *pets Stiles*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Akumu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> **A/N:** Time to continue the fun with the art meme. A perfect example of how unexpected things hit me without warning. I already had my plan but then I came across some pics and bam, another idea, hee :D This one is for [](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelita26**](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/) who prompted me with poor Stiles having a nightmare about the Nogitsune and all the evil things it made him do :P *pets Stiles*

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/wb0xmbzcr2ebysa/akumu.png?dl=0)  



End file.
